1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful insect control devices, and more particularly, to a unique insect control device which can be used to either entrap insects or repel insects and which can be readily and easily opened or closed for use and for storage and which further precludes the evaporation of active ingredients when in the closed position.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Pest infestation and particularly infestation from crawling and flying insects has long been a problem which has been repeatedly addressed by human beings. Nominally, these pests are only an irritation which can result in the ruining of, or diminishing the pleasure derived from many outdoor functions. In many cases they can become a serious human threat as a result of carrying and breeding various types of disease organisms. Accordingly, there has been a continued effort to combat and reduce infestation of crawling and flying pests, such as fleas, flies and the like. The term crawling as used herein shall also mean and encompass insects which hop or jump, such as fleas.
There have been numerous proposed and commercially available pest entrapping devices. Generally, all of these devices rely upon a container which may hold a sticky or tacky entrapping composition to trap and hold a flea or other insect once the insect has landed on the composition.
The pest entrapping devices which have been taught or which are otherwise commercially available generally rely upon some type of tray to hold the entrapping composition and are commonly referred to as "traps" such as "flea traps". In each case, the tray typically adopts the form of a shallow rectangular pan to rest upon a supporting surface and with an open top to enable an insect to land on an entrapping composition. One form of tray which has been taught is that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,506 to Williams.
A more complex type of insect tray and particularly a flea tray which relies upon a light for attracting fleas to a cage, where they are thereafter entrapped is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,790 to Dryden, et al. A further type of flea trap, which relies upon a generally open tray, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,648 to Keenan. Another type of parasitic insect trap is further taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,176 and which also relies upon an open tray.
There are numerous problems inherent with these commercially available and proposed devices for entrapping fleas and other pest insects. Usually, the tray devices are covered with a removable top when marketed. However, when the top is opened, insects will be allowed to land on and become mired in the exposed entrapping composition. There is generally no means to close the top after a period of use. As a simple example, a paper or paperboard top cover is provided and torn from the tray upon use. Frequently, the paper cannot be reapplied or otherwise disposed upon the tray after use.
In addition to the foregoing, there is no suitable means in any of the proposed or commercially available devices to fold the same or otherwise store the devices in a small compact unit when not in use.
There are also many insect repelling devices for repelling pests insects such as ants. The ants present a particular problem unlike fleas or mosquitos in that they will infest and multiply in a particular location. If that location is at or near a dwelling structure, they will then migrate into the dwelling structure. The insect repelling devices also rely upon a repellant composition, that is a composition to which the ants or other insects find an odor to be offensive.
These insect repelling devices, however, suffer from the same problems as do the entrapping devices. When the repelling device is opened, the active ingredients are then exposed to the air where they can quickly evaporate or otherwise loose their scent or repelling action. Heretofore, there has been generally no means to close the repelling device after initially opening same.
Frequently, when the commercially available and proposed entrapping and repelling trays are left opened, dust or other debris may collect in the composition. Where the composition is a sticky entrapping composition, the dust and other debris will substantially reduce the tacky effect and thereby greatly interfere with the intended operation of the device.
There are numerous other problems inherent with these commercially available and proposed entrapping compositions and devices and for that matter the repelling compositions. In addition to the above, pets, such as dogs and cats, may frequently be attracted to the composition and attempt to ingest the composition which can result in serious internal injury or illness to the pet animal.
Very frequently, when there is no need to use the repellent or entrapping composition, the tray or other container for this composition remains open where the composition is exposed to the atmosphere. Due to the fact that the user does not have the availability of a lid or other closure member, the active ingredient or ingredients in the composition evaporate thereby requiring either a recharging of the composition, or otherwise, the purchase of a new container with a fresh supply of the composition.